habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
API Options
The API page presents user credentials (the User ID and the API Token), and for the Android App, displays a QR Code. These user credentials are often used to indicate and verify details in Habitica applications and extensions. The page can be accessed on the web from the Settings option under the User Icon menu. Alternatively, on the apps, it can be accessed by tapping on the settings icon at the top right of the menu and then the API option. __TOC__ User ID (UID) The User ID (UID) or Universally Unique IDentifier (UUID) is a complex hexadecimal number that Habitica automatically generates when a player joins, similar to a Username. However, unlike the Username, this can not be changed once assigned to the player. You'll need it to: * Join a party or private guild (this can also be done with Usernames now) * Request administrative help with your account * Receive Contributor Rewards if you contribute to Habitica * Submit a bug on GitHub. (Note that submitting bugs regarding web client issues on the Report a Bug guild and mobile issues using the Report a Bug options in the mobile apps for Android and iOS is normally preferred to reporting directly on GitHub and that those methods do not require you to submit your User ID). * Connect with third-party apps. To find your User ID: * For the website: User Icon > Settings > API * For iOS/Android App: Menu > Settings > API > User ID (tap on it to copy it to your clipboard). To find someone else's User ID on the website, click on that person's name in Tavern Chat or any other Habitica chat room. A new URL will appear in your browser's address bar, in the format https://habitica.com/profile/UserID (for example, the URL for WikiFAQ bot's profile page is https://habitica.com/profile/29bfa638-cb88-40e8-a0d0-48f455e7b2bd). The UserID portion of the URL will be that user's User ID. If you are already in a party with them, you can view their profile by clicking their name in the Members box on your party page. Note that if you refresh your browser while on this pop-up or open this URL in a new tab, you will leave the chat room and see a full-screened version of that user's profile. This feature is currently unavailable on the mobile apps. API Token The API token is a unique security code generated along with your User ID. It is similar to a password so it is essential that you keep this token private and never share this token with any untrustworthy applications or people! If you have accidentally shared your API token in a public space or with an untrusted source you can ask in the Report a Bug Guild or email admin@habitica.com to change your API token. To find your API Token, * For the website: User Icon > Settings > API * For iOS/Android App: Menu > API > API Token (tap on it to copy it to your clipboard). Third Party Apps On the website, the Third Party Apps section of the API page includes links to third-party applications that are or can be integrated with Habitica, along with explanations of each application's purpose. * Beeminder * Chrome Chat Extension * Data Display Tool * Other Extensions Webhooks This section allows users to customize Webhooks that will activate scripts on other websites when certain actions (for example, task completion) occur in a user's Habitica account. Because incorrect URLs can cause errors or slow Habitica, Habiticans should exercise caution in using this feature. For more information, see the Webhooks page on this wiki. QR Code The QR Code is a representation of your User ID in a graphical scannable format. The QR Code does not contain your API Token. Instead, it contains the following URL: https://habitica.com/qr-code/user/[User ID]. For example, the QR Code for WikiFAQ bot (User ID: 29bfa638-cb88-40e8-a0d0-48f455e7b2bd) is: https://habitica.com/qr-code/user/29bfa638-cb88-40e8-a0d0-48f455e7b2bd. The QR Code can currently be used by the iOS app to invite party members. At this time, the only way to generate a QR Code within the game is to use the Android app, by selecting Menu > Settings > API > User ID. It is also possible to use external websites or apps to generate a QR Code if access to the Android app is unavailable. ru:Параметры API fr:Options API zh:API选项 Category:Settings and Options